habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Habitica History 2013-2014
This page is a timeline of the history of Habitica. Grand Galas, World Bosses, April Fools' Day! You can read the whole story here! Table of Contents Key ��-New Quest ��-Holiday ��-Grand Gala ☀-Awesome Additions! ��-World Boss Storyline ��-Limited Edition Item(s)! The Beginning ☀Lots of New Things☀ 3 of March 2013, 20th of March 2013, 21st of March 2013 The beginning of the rough voyage. Lots of avatar design system development, account settings, and more! 27 March 2013 *Big drop system overhaul May 2013 *Basic Inn resting system introduced! *NPCs introduced! *Backer Gear introduced! *Chats introduced! *Streaks introduced! *Tags implemented *Death Mechanics changed to similar mechanics as are current *Renamed "Tokens" to "Gems" *Achievements introduced! *First survey to get the "Helped Habit Grow" achievement 3 June 2013 *Guilds introduced! 18 August 2013 *The Mobile Apps are out! iOS app and Android! The Rewrite! (Mid August)☀ Hello my Habiteers! I have some amazing news to share with you, it's huge! Has Habit ever crashed for you? (Joke). Well we re-wrote the website from the ground up to conquer those critical bugs once and for all (more from Tyler in a bit). If you haven't seen me for a while (due to a bug in the old site), be sure to catch up with me on the right side of the screen for any missed news. 19 October 2013 ☀ *Custom skin colors introduced! *New Mobile Update sell 0.0.10 *Sell un-wanted drops to Alex the Merchant! 22 October 2013 �� �� *TRICK OR TREAT! It's Habit Halloween! *NPCs Dress up! *Limited Edition Spooky Skin Set 1 November 2013 ☀ *Challenges introduced! 8 November 2013 ☀ *Contrib Gear introduced! 27 November 2013 �� ☀ *Turkey Day! NPCs dress up for the occasion! *Chat improved! Markdown, Emoji, and @-tagging implemented! *Party sorting implemented! *HabitRPG wiki being bulk improved! 7 December 2013 ☀ *Mounts introduced! *Food drops introduced! *Saddles introduced! After the Class System...☀ 16 December 2013 ☀ *Classes introduced! You can now be a Warrior, Wizard (later to be renamed Mage), Healer or Rogue. *Class equipment introduced! *Costumes introduced! *New wider selections of Avatar Customizations introduced! 20 December 2013 �� ☀ �� *Winter Wonderland Event, the first Grand Gala! *NPCs Dress up! *Limited-Edition Holiday Hair-Colors! *Snowballs available, the first Transformation Item! 25 December 2013 �� ☀ �� *Quests and Bosses introduced! *First quest, Trapper Santa is distributed! 31 December 2013 �� ☀ *Happy New Year! Absurd Party Hats distributed! *Orb of Rebirth is introduced, available when you reach level 50, Ultimate Gear, or BeastMaster (this is different from the current availability)! *Checklists introduced! *Task titles can now use Markdown and Emoji! 6 January 2014�� ☀ �� *Limited Edition Winter Wonderland Class Outfits! *+1s for chat implemented! *"Hall of Heroes" and "Hall of Patrons"! You can now see a list of all the colored Habiticans who help make Habitica what it is! 25 January 2014 �� *New boss quest, The Fiery Gryphon released! 28 January 2014 *New Achievement: the Perfect Day achievement! 30 January 2014 �� *Happy Birthday, HabitRPG! *Absurd Party Robes to go with your hat available! *Cake food drops! *Everyone gets a Birthday Bash achievement! 1 February 2014 �� *Let's go defeat Vice! First 3-part boss arc for Legendary equipment Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon! 7 February 2014 ☀ *Rainbow hair colors available for purchase! *Critical Hammer Of Bug-Crushing is available for advanced Blacksmiths! *Mystery Items for subscribers introduced! 12 February 2014 ☀ *Toolbar introduced! 13 February 2014 �� *Happy Valentine's Day! *Valentine cards introduced! *Chat notifications are back! 18 February 2014 *Translation started! See Habitica in your own language! 2 March 2014 �� *New boss quest, The Hedgebeast introduced! 18 March 2014 ☀ *Pet quests now drop 3 eggs and completing twice unlocks eggs for purchase in the market! *Unconventional Armor Accessory Set introduced for WonderCon! 22 March 2014 �� �� ☀ �� *The Spring Fling is here! *Head Accessories introduced! *Spring Fling Limited Edition Class Outfits! *New pet quest-defeat the Ghost Stag! 1 April 2014 �� * "Hiya, folks! I'm Mrs. Carrot the Carroty Carrot, and I am your new announcer here at HabitRPG! I'm pleased to say that we've released several important updates that we are convinced will drastically improve user experience. Be sure to click around to admire our completely warranted and not at all arbitrary changes! In short, we were worried that the fantasy role-playing-game theme was getting somewhat overplayed, so we've decided unanimously to take the app in a different, more nutritious direction. After all, talking vegetables NEVER get old." 3 April 2014 �� *Limited Edition Pastel Hair Color Set available! 6 April 2014 �� *The Great Egg Hunt ! New quest available in the Market . 14 May 2014 �� *New pet quest, The Rat King released! *100 level cap lifted! 5 June 2014 �� *"Yikes! A mysterious earthquake has rocked Habitica! Luckily, nobody was hurt and there was no real damage, but our scholars are baffled. "We're not even IN a seismic zone," Lady Lemoness was heard muttering as she paged through an enormous tome. "There hasn't been an earthquake since.... but no, that's impossible." Well, if Lemoness says so, it must be true! Seems like it was just a false alarm." 10 June 2014 �� �� *"Remember the strange earthquake we had recently? Well, this probably isn't related in any way, but Habiticans have recently noticed some mysterious black Dailies strewn along the beaches. Lemoness happily reports that they are scrawled upon with an ancient language, and that she is hard at work deciphering the script. More news as this develops!" *New pet quest , The Call Of Octothulu ! Complete those Dailies to get yourself some octopus eggs... 14 June 2014 ☀ �� *Backgrounds introduced! *Summer Mystery Update:"It's been a while since we've seen Lemoness around - she's been a bit scarce since she started trying to decipher those ancient Dailies. We just stopped by her hut to check on her and found her..... missing? It looked like she'd taken her armor-enchanting crochet hook, but little else. There was a single scrawled note on the table: "I think I've translated it!!!! If I'm right, this is going to be QUITE the summer. Verifying claims - be back soon!!!" The only other thing on the table was an ancient map... with the corner ripped off." 21 June 2014 �� �� *Summer Mystery Update: "Lady Lemoness has returned at last! She startled beach-goers by charging up out of the waves and onto the shore, shouting "I found it!!! I found it!!! Oh, I just KNEW that citing it as impossible would make it a narrative probability!" Wait - found what?" *Summer Splash Event: The Lost City Of Dilatory! " Dilatory was a lovely island city of ancient Habitica. It was a prosperous place, but as the wealth of the city grew, the inHabitants grew lazy and procrastinated on their Dailies and To-Dos... until the combined weight of their dark red tasks triggered a massive earthquake that sunk the city. Legends say that all of the inHabitants were transformed into sea creatures. The location of this city was lost to time... until now!" *Summer Splash Limited Edition Outfits! *NPCs dress up for Summer Splash! *But what caused the Earthquake? "Only one piece of the mystery remains unsolved - what caused the second earthquake that unearthed the ancient Dailies? After all, the earthquake that destroyed Dilatory was caused by a build up of undone Dailies and To-Dos, wasn't it? But *we've* all been doing our tasks..." 25 June 2014 �� *Dilatory Update: "It's great to see Habiticans having fun exploring the ruins! There's just one small thing Lemoness wants us to avoid. She's noticed a lot of Habiticans trying to explore the fallen palace of the other side of the dark crevasse. She really doesn't feel that the crevasse is safe, so please don't swim so close. Other than that, enjoy your explorations!" 30 June 2014 �� *Dilatory Update:"PLEASE! Habiticans, stop exploring the dark crevasse!!! Lemoness is really getting worried. There have been.... reports. Reports of something big. Reports of something terrifying. Reports of mysterious aftershocks, growing in intensity. Besides, exploring the dark and dangerous crevasse has become a source of procrastination. Let's get back to work, people!" 1 July 2014 �� *WORLD BOSS: The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory! "We should have heeded the warnings. Dark shining eyes. Ancient scales. Massive jaws, and flashing teeth. We've awoken something horrifying from the crevasse: **the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory!** Screaming Habiticans fled in all directions when it reared out of the sea, its terrifyingly long neck extending hundreds of feet out of the water as it shattered windows with its searing roar. "This must be what dragged Dilatory down!" yells Lemoness. "It wasn't the weight of the neglected tasks - the Dark Red Dailies just attracted its attention!" "It's surging with magical energy!" @Baconsaur cries. "To have lived this long, it must be able to heal itself! How can we defeat it?" Why, the same way we defeat all beasts - with productivity! Quickly, Habitica, band together and strike through your tasks, and all of us will battle this monster together. (There's no need to abandon previous quests - we believe in your ability to double-strike!) It won't attack us individually, but the more Dailies we skip, the closer we get to triggering its Neglect Strike - and I don't like the way it's eyeing the Tavern...." 9 July 2014 �� �� *Happy Derby Day! All Habiticans received a seahorse egg! *New pet quest: Seahorse! Battle the Sea Stallion for some seahorse eggs! 12 July 2014 �� *Wow, What's Going On?! "You may have noticed some strange things happening - extra gold? Drag'on defeated? No quest damage? Turns out the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory was harder to handle than we expected, and wreaked havoc on us last night by unexpectedly completing due to a glitch, throwing off party quest damage, and granting all of its rewards early! *shakes fist at terrible beast* The Drag’on is now back in the battle (read about how to fight it here), and the Mantis Shrimp pet/mount were removed until it is defeated for good. We are so sorry about the confusion!If you don’t want the 900 XP and 90 Gold, you can delete it using Settings > Site >Fix Character Values. You can also keep it as an apology from the devs for all the confusion! Do whatever is most motivating for you :) It will be granted again when the Drag'on is truly vanquished. The Drag’on also caused some glitches with party boss damage, but they should be repaired now. Now let's fight this monster for real." 16 July 2014 �� *Neglect Strike! "The Dread Drag'on's Rage Bar has filled, and it has unleashed its Neglect Strike, leading to a new look for the Tavern! As a reminder, the Drag'on's rage will NEVER hurt any users or interfere with their ability to be productive, so the chat and inn are still functional. Even so... poor Daniel! All users are automatically damaging the Drag'on with their tasks. There is nothing bad that can happen to you or your account by being in this fight!" *Dread Drag'on Prize Change: Food Reward! "We've received a lot of feedback due to the weekend's confusion, and it seems that awarding GP and XP for defeating the world boss significantly unbalanced the game for newer players. Based on your feedback, XP and GP will no longer be awarded. Instead, players will receive an assortment of food! The Mantis Shrimps will still be awarded. If you were looking forward to receiving the 900XP and 90 GP upon completion of the battle, feel free to award it to yourself using Settings > Site > Fix Character Values when the battle is done! Thank you for bearing with us through the confusion. We love you guys." Category:Content Category:Community Category:World Events